pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Scallion of Peace
Scallion of Peace is a plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence. In PvZ2, she can only be unlocked by buying in the shop for 100 gems during the whole September while in PvZ:TLR, she can be bought from the shop after completing Mellow Memories. Scallion of Peace persuades zombies to leave the lawn. Once a zombie gets in front of her, she will stop the zombie and try to persuade the zombie, the process takes 5 seconds. If she succeeds, the zombie will turn back and walk away, leaving the lawn. If she fails, the zombie will continue walking. Her persuasion has a 75% success rate. When failing to persuade a zombie, that zombie will have a word bubble with an angry face. Zombie with that symbol means that the zombie will not enter the persuasion process again if the zombie happens to encounter another Scallion of Peace. When succeeding to persuade a zombie, that zombie will have a word bubble with a peace sign and a green tick. The zombie will not attack anything while walking off the lawn but will still be targeted by plants. Scallion of Peace is not a single-use plant. She can keep persuading zombies as long as she's still alive. Origin Scallion of Peace is based on scallions (also known as green onion and spring onion). She has a halo that is a reference to the angelic status. The halo has two hanging symbols, the one on the left is heart, suggesting love and the one on the left is "peace symbol", suggesting peace. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Scallion of Peace creates phantoms of herself that fly to all zombies on the screen. Each phantom will get inside the target zombie which has a 50% chance of success in making the target decide to turn back and walk out of the lawn. Enchant-mint effect (PvZ2 only) When boosted by Enchant-mint, her success rate goes up to 100% and the persuasion process takes half as long. Level upgrades (PvZ2 only) *The chance of successfully persuading the zombie to leave the lawn **The time it takes for a successful persuasion process. A persuasion that will result in a failure will still take 5 seconds across all levels. Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies 2 Scallion of Peace persuades zombies to leave the lawn with high success rate.|description = "Make love, not war", says Scallion of Peace. "I believe we can get through this without any violence. There must be a way plants, zombies and the world can co-exist together happily". Other plants do not agree with her. |icon = Scallion of Peace PvZ2 Almanac|type = png}} Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence RECHARGE: Mediocre Scallion of Peace stops zombies to persuade them to leave the lawn with high success rate. She believes that everything can be together, including plants and zombies. Whenever things get together, great memories are formed. Not a little violence is needed for anything, there are always more peaceful alternatives. She also tries to persuade other plants into believing this, hoping to make the universe join together. Almanac Statistics (PvZ: TLR) See here for more information about "Almanac Statistics"! Strategies The hard counters to Scallion of Peace are ranged-attacking zombies as they can attack her from safe distances. To use Scallion of Peace powers on them, plant her on top of those zombies. Trivia *She can only persuade one zombie at a time. If another new zombie comes to her when she is in the process of persuading another zombie, that newer zombie will eat her. However, once the original zombie is successfully persuaded to get out of the lawn or dies during the process, the newer zombie that is eating her will stop eating and enter the persuasion process. *If the zombie in the persuasion process has another zombie associated with it (like a Gargantuar with an imp), the zombie will not unleash the associated zombie. *Scallion of Peace will not persuade zombies that normally walk backward like Prospector Zombie or zombies after being carried by a Pterodactyl. Gallery Scallion of Peace HD.png|HD image Scallion of Peace.png|Grass background Scallion_of_Peace_Seed_Packet_PvZ2.png|Seed packet Scallion of Peace Gameplay1.jpeg|Virus Terminator and Cloud Flamebow Zombie successfully being persuaded to turn back and leave the lawn Scallion of Peace Gameplay2.png|Cowboy Zombie after a previous Scallion of Peace failed to persuade him. The new Scallion of Peace will not attempt to persuade him and do nothing. Category:Plants Category:Punji's Creations Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Punji 2019